Menophobia
by XxmotojixX
Summary: Sakura is a high school girl who despises men. it's simple really but it just seems that she is a hot guy magnet. The awesome STAR CLASS of their school has to share a classroom with sakura's class. what will happen? Will sakura take this hot men invasion
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fic.! YAY!!! Also, if any of you don't know the first it's "Only On the Surface". Feel free to read it! XD Please ENJOY!

Menophobia

(Chapter 1)

Another boring day in my also boring school....

Sigh..... my life sucks..

"YO! INO-PIG! I'm over here!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at my best friend who, right now, was surrounded by men. Damn her playgirl ways.

"Oh! OK!! Ta-ta now boys!" she said and gave them a wink. Half of them fainted. Wow, I really wonder how I ever became friends with the queen bee.

"Sup forehead!!!" she said. Maybe you noticed our weird nicknames?

It's just because, once upon a time, I was a bullied and ugly girl and Ino-pig was well.... Ino-pig, liked by all, hated by none. That's how it's always been.

One day, Ino-pig came up to me and asked me my name. Then our friendship was born.. She taught me how to stand up for myself, though I never did.

"OMGGGGGGG! Did you know that the people from Star class are going to share a classroom with one of the normal sections?!? It's because Naruto burnt their classroom. I still don't get how he even got in Star class." Ino squealed in front of my face.

"No. I haven't heard. I think you just broke one of my eardrums..." I muttered.

"Who cares about your eardrums?! YOU DON'T GET IT! This could totally be MY chance to WOO them!!! Mostly Sasuke-kun.... He's just so.... perfect...." then that's when I lost my best friend. She's in day dreaming mode again........ some things just don't change.

Just in case you wanted to know, Sasuke has been Ino's long-time crush. Since that one day when he rescued her from... fanboys. Times like those make me happy to have been born ugly. I haven't really seen Sasuke-kun yet since the first and last time in kindergarten. I didn't even know he studied here. What a fool I am.

"Riiiiiiiiightttttttt... please say that to someone who cares pig." I said while sticking a finger in my right ear which was about bleeding right now.

"oh....my...god............ do you see what I see?" she said while looking up at the bulletin board in front of us.

"What do you mean?" I answered then looked back up.

In big BOLD letters was written "**STAR CLASS STUDENTS' NEW AND TEMPORARY CLASSROM IS 2-A."**

"Wahhhhhhhh! Isn't that your class forehead?!? Unfair!" Ino said while big giant tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"UWAHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed then cried a fountain of tears.

Oh, right, back to my dilemma.

I . ABSOLUTELY . HATE . MEN .

ABSOLUTELY.

Especially those perfect ones, like the Star class men.

I think my whole school life just got even more hateful.

A/N: how was it? Do you think writing something less serious than my first fic. Isn't my thing? Maybe i should stick with serious ones or is this better? Please review! I need feedback! Thank you again for reading! I'll try my best to update soon! (sorry if it's short, next will be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!! :D XD I'm so sorry that chapter was short!! I'll try my best on this one!! :D

Today.

Today is the day that the Star Class will join my class and as far as I know and remember we only have empty seats at the last row. Right and exactly behind me.

Frig.

This will be one hell of a day.

I continued to walk to my classroom.

When I reached my door, I looked up at the sign that read "2-A" and silently prayed that they decided to move them to another section.

Gathering up all the courage I had left in my measly and weak body, I stopped myself from shivering for a while and opened the door.

A blinding light shone and I couldn't help but close my eyes.

When I opened the door, right in front of my eyesight, were the most gorgeous men I have ever seen.

I surveyed around the room and saw all my other classmates gape in awe at their presence.

Back to the gorgeous men.

I looked at each of their faces.

The first one, who looked pretty cute and stupid, was fighting this brooding emo guy and I'm pretty sure this one was the one who burned their classroom. His name was.. Nato? Wait no... uhmm.. Naruko?... wait... uhmm.. something about that swirly thing on ramen... OH! NARUTO!. That's right. He was wearing a strange over-all that was ORANGE.... ... dude....... he was a walking fashion disaster.

Onto that brooding emo guy. Isn't he emo. -.-'. His hair was shaped strangely. Almost like.....a CHICKEN'S BUTT!! Exactly like a chicken's butt! That's like the perfect comparison!! AWESOME!! Anyways... his face.... His face was the most perfect thing I have ever seen. His onyx eyes seem to emit a strange feeling, somewhere along the lines of loathing and loneliness but with a dash of lustful seduction. His skin was pale white and it could have rivaled my own. He almost looks like the walking-dead if it wasn't for his rosy red cheeks and impeccable handsome features. Wait... Is that Sasuke? I can only remember his strange hair and his eyes but in with no doubt that is Sasuke-kun! Ino's crush and my old kindergarten classmate. Whoah. He's changed a lot. Now, he wears all black and navy blue with a few tints of white. If i hadn't known any better I'd say he was handsome but no, I know better, and he's much more than that, he's God-like.

The next guy was strange. He had hair that looked so silky soft, like a girl's. Wait... maybe this one's gay! That's impossible. Star Class members are supposed to be perfect. But his hair is just so awesome. It looks so pretty, even prettier than mine and that's saying something. His eyes were also weird. They were a strange pearl color that looked pupil-less. That reminds me of one of my old friends, oh wait, my only old friend. Her name was something like Hinata. She had the same eyes. Maybe they're related or something? This one wore khaki jeans and a beige

Suddenly, I heard this snore from somewhere in the circle of the Star Class members.

Oh right, there was another guy there. If I remember correctly, he was the one all over the newspapers, something about him getting the top score on a certain international test. But I heard he was a lazy ass. Ah, I guess it's true.

Wait, that's just 4 people. Aren't there 5 in the Star Class?

Then I felt a shadow looming over me.

"Move." Someone said.

I slowly turned my head around to meet the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They were a pair of see foam green eyes and they were outlined with either eyeliner or some really thick eye bags. His eyes were still beautiful though. So empty and unfeeling....yet so innocent and pure. His hair was a nest of chestnut strands that was so unruly it almost looked like bed hair, but it worked for him. It completed his bad boy image including his all black clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I answered after realizing that I was staring.

"Hn, whatever." He silently muttered and then walked towards the other members of Star Class and joined them.

He must be the 5th member.

Sabaku no Gaara. He is renowned for being the black sheep of the WHOLE school.

I shook my head and went to my seat which was situated right in front of theirs.

Their laughter died down as I took my seat and they started whispering to each other right after.

"......ugly....."

"....disgusting.... was staring...."

".....nerd...."

"...ogling us.... psycho..."

I could only catch bits of their conversations but I knew they were talking about me.

I could feel the tears forming but I was so used to it that I just blinked my tears away.

I was slightly shivering because it has been a while since people openly mocked me since I have been friends with Ino.

Ah... Old wounds opening again.

See, this is why I absolutely abhor men. They have such large egos and are so frank it hurts already. I have already been hurt before... I don't want it to happen again.

"Ok... class... settle down. As you all have seen and noticed, the Star Class members are rooming in with class 2-A for a while until their building can be fixed and rebuilt after the...erm... fire accident." Kakashi-sensei said in his usual lazy voice while giving the accusing eyes to Naruto.

Oh yeah. They had a building all to themselves. Damn rich kids.

"So please introduce yourself, Star Class members."

One by one they started standing up and went to the front.

The orange-over-all-wearing idiot talked first.

"OHAYOU!!!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will beat Uchiha Sasuke for sure!! BELIEVE IT. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE RAMEN AND I REALLY HATE SASUKE-TEME!!" He said or more like shouted.

I swear that my other undamaged eardrum is now deaf too.

The second who spoke was that genius guy.

"My name is... yawn... Nara Shikamaru... uhmmm yeah...."

The next was the guy who looked like Hinata.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. I don't really like many things but I do hate a lot of stuff like fangirls, temes, and many, many more." He stated.

The dude who bumped into me was next.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I hate everything and everyone. I like nothing and I have a special distaste for slutty fangirls." He said and I swear there were goosebumps forming on my arm. Did he just glare at me?

What did I do to him?

The nest dude was none other than that emo and brooding dude.

Wonder what he'll say?

Maybe it'll end up as something like "My name's Sasuke and I LOVE myself. I'm so hott! Everyone loves me! I have fangirls!! I'm also perfect! I know you're all jealous but what can I do? I'm just SOOOOOOOOOOOOO perfect and rich! I own like half the world!!"

"Excuse me. What did you just say?"

I looked behind me and saw the said Uchiha glaring at me with the most ferocity i have ever seen.

Oh... My.... God...

Did i just say that out loud?

I am dead.

There's no doubt about it.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: that's it for chapter 2!1 it's definitely longer than chap. 1 ryt? Please review guys!!! I need to know what you think!! THANK FOR THOSE WHO WILL REVIEW!! :D You get a cookie!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THANKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! I LUV U ALL! I am overly sorry if there were some wrong spellings and some grammatical errors. Forgive me :P :D:D:D:D:D and here is the next chappie! Please review!!

I stared at him like a gaping fish and I swear I felt my eyes bulge out.

"uhmmm.... ano.... I was just uhmmmm..... uh...."

"Sasuke, leave her alone. She's just some freak who talks to herself." The one known as Gaara said.

I would love to thank him for saving me but he didn't have to put it that way.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and continued on to the front while the whole class burst into laughter at what Gaara said.

I was humiliated in front of the whole class. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I didn't even bother to hear what Sasuke would say.

No one really cared that i left because I could still hear their laughter.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and I just decided to sit at a corner of this empty corridor to let my heart out.

I cried and cried.

It hurt a lot. Why didn't people notice that I have feelings too. If Ino was there, I would have someone to save me but I know she can never be with me forever.

Why can't people just pick on others, not me?

Why is it always me?

Am I so fun to tease?

I continued to cry until I heard footsteps in the corridor.

I could care less really,

I just needed something to vent my anger out on.

Crying was not really helping.

The footsteps were nearer now and I heard it come to a sudden halt.

I slightly raised my tear-stained face and looked at the stranger.

Well, strangers will be more appropriate.

MEN strangers to be even more exact.

They were quite a lot and they all wore the same wristband with an emblem of a red cloud.

"Hey, there's a crying girl over there." Said one with unruly chestnut hair that looked something like Gaara's.

"Konan! You're a girl. Do something! Un." cried one with long flowing blonde hair that greatly reminded me of Ino, but the voice was much too deep for a girl. What was that.. un? Is that his accent or something?

"NO. Let's just sacrifice her to Jashin-sama!" shouted one with strange silvery white hair and he was also wearing a strange cross on his neck.

"Fine. I'll help her." said a voice. Finally, someone female. She had blue hair and no matter how strange that sounds, it was beautiful on her. She looked like a model and her skin was not as deathly pale as mine.

"Hello there. What happened to you?" she asked me.

I could only look at her dumbly. I couldn't find my voice to speak. But i tried my best. The tears were slightly finished now. Just a few lone ones falling from my eyes.

"I-i-i.... it-t h-h-urt..... s-s-s-o H-h-urtful...." that was all that I could mutter before I burst into tears ones again.

"Oh my. Come with me. We'll help you." She answered and gently pulled me up.

I cried on her shoulder for a good 3 minutes before I felt the tears disappear.

Someone touched my shoulder and I immediately jerked my head to see the same blonde man with the accent.

MAN.

The word echoed in my head.

I cowered at the sight of so many men and slightly hid behind the lady who helped me.

"wait.... I get it now... are you afraid of men?"

A/N: sori if it sucks!! I was in a hurry! Next will be better!! PROMISE!! Please review!


End file.
